Rags to Riches
by jms47
Summary: This is a OC story that details a boy's turned man, and his journey to become a Don. This is my first story, so any constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you, I hope you enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Opportunity

Author's Note : This is my first attempt at fanfiction, and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Godfather all rights go to the owners of the franchise.

Prologue: 

Temptation is the first feeling, besides rage and sadness, a person who lives a lifestyle of the poor experiences during their lifetime. The desire to do anything to make money to survive weighs heavily upon one's conscious. This story revolves around a boy, turned man, who was thrown into a life of crime. He was forced to do what he had to do to live and survive. This is the story of Don Luca Sorrentino who rose above all odds, to achieve his rank and status as one of the most feared and respected Dons in his time.

Chapter 1 : A Chance Opportunity

The year was 1930, a ten year old boy stood silently on the streets of Sicily. The boy was an orphan, who unfortunately never found any adoptive parents who wanted him. Every family who had the opportunity to visit him at the orphanage he stayed at, wanted no part in this young man's life. He stood at a solid 5'5, a bit taller than most his age. He had disheveled black hair, tanned skin, and a long scar that ran from his eyebrow, to his chin.

One day, while sitting in his room at the orphanage, he realized that maybe nobody ever wanted him, so he ran into the streets, starting his life in the world. This young boy was therefore wandering the streets aimlessly for awhile, asking strangers for scraps of food, clothes, anything that could help him survive, while he heard a voice call to him.

"Hey!, help me carry these for me will ya?", a strange man yelled, while throwing a package to the boy.

This man stood at a formidable six feet, with a strong build. He was a young guy, maybe in his twenties, with black hair, tanned skin, and handsome face. He was also dressed in expensive clothing, of the finest make.

The boy had no idea what to do, so he caught the package that this man threw at him. Not knowing any better, he looked inside this package, and saw a large amount of knives and bullets stored within it.

"Close that shit do you want to get arrested?", the man yelled

The boy quickly closed and picked up the package, and he caught up with the strange man, who was starting to walk away. The boy looked at the man, and he found him to be scary. He knew that this man was highly respected, due to the nice clothes he was wearing. The boy had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Who is this for?", the boy asked, not caring for the man's tone of voice

"This is for Don Barzini you brat.", replied the man.

"Who's that?", the boy asked with raised eyebrows

"He's the man who runs this whole place kid, you must have heard of him."

The boy shook his head, he couldn't recall ever hearing that name in the orphanage before.

"Of course you don't, look kid what's your name? Do you have any parents or what?", The man asked the boy

"N- No sir, I have no parents, I was born in an orphanage. My name is Luca sir, what's yours?", The young man replied

"Names Oscar Sorrentino kid, c'mon let me take you to the Don.", Oscar replied.

"Alright sounds good I guess.", Luca replied with some hesitation

These two made a strange pair walking around Sicily at night, carrying the package full of weapons. They got some strange looks, but no one said anything about the strange pair that was the tall, nicely dressed man, and the boy who was dressed in nothing but clothes that resembled mismatched rags. The boy had on what looked like an old shirt, and old slacks. Both had many holes in them. He also was wearing worn out dress shoes. The pair finally stopped walking and stood in front of this huge compound.

The compound was three stories high, and it was huge. It was all white, with columns, and balconies. It had many guards posted at various places looking over Sicily and it's inhabitants. Luca thought that the place looked amazing, and he was very curious, so he said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"So now what?", Luca asked Oscar with some apprehension

"We go in kid. Follow me.", Oscar replied with a laugh

The two quickly walked to the compound, where shouts of joy were heard as Oscar walked through the main gates, he was apparently a big shot in these parts. The pair walked towards to the second floor of the compound, where a large man sat.

"Oscar! It's good to see you my, do you have the weapons?", the large man asked.

"Sì Don Barzini, I have your weapons right here.", Oscar said after kissing his Don's ring

Luca was eyeing the Don with interest, this man looked powerful. He stood at six feet, with many rings, wearing the finest silk, and finally a tailored suit. The Don finally looked past his soldier Oscar, and noticed the boy who was carrying the package that contained his weapons.

"What do we have here? Oscar, who is this boy, and why have you brought him to me?", Barzini asked

"Don, meet Luca, I found him wandering the streets, he has no home, no parents, nothing. I decided to take him under my wing to help him survive in this world.", Oscar replied

Barzini looked at Luca carefully, he was impressed by the young boy. Oscar was his most ruthless soldier, and in time would make a great consigliere. He was therefore intrigued by this young boy, and the Don knew that he would definitely make a good addition to his own family.

"Boy, I am making you an offer, that will perhaps change your life, if you choose to accept.", Barzini told Luca

"What is it?", Luca replied, finally speaking to the Don

"Come live in this compound, and join my family I guarantee you that you will earn money, respect, and make a living for yourself Luca. You can have everything you desire. Women, power, everything you desire. They are all yours if you accept.", Barzini told Luca with a smile

Luca took time to consider his options, seeing none he made his choice. Luca nodded his head, and he accepted the Don's proposal. He quickly bent and kissed one of the Don's ring, therefore beginning his new life.


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

**DISCLAIMER :** I do not own _The Godfather_ , all credit goes to the people who own the franchise.

 **Chapter 2:** Settling In

"Well kid, here's your new room.", Oscar said to Luca with a laugh

Luca noticed that the room, which was on the second floor, was very spartan looking. It didn't have much, just the essentials. A window, that was stripped from any curtains had a comfortable view of the hillsides of Italy. He had a twin size bed with white sheets, one dresser for the new clothes that were laid out on the bed, and a dartboard for entertainment. He also had another room with a walk in shower. Luca looked around the room, and smiled. It was perfect for a kid like him. Oscar noticed Luca's smile and he raised his eyebrows questionally.

"Do you like it kid?", Oscar asked Luca

"Yeah it's perfect.", Luca replied

"Alright then, it's getting pretty late, you should get some rest kid. You're going to get up early tomorrow for your training.", Oscar laughed

Oscar laughed hard and shut the door, leaving Luca to think about what kind of training the Don had for him. Luca quickly took a shower, and put on the new pajamas that were laid out on the bed for him. He was happy that he found a home, and people that accepted him for who he was. Smiling he closed his eyes, and as soon as sleep began to overtake him, he opened his eyes in alarm. He was roused from his slumber, from a knock at his door. Grumbling slightly to himself, he stood up and answered it. When he opened it, he saw a lady. Luca immediately blushed seeing as she had on a see-through nightgown.

"Hello, may I help you?", Luca asked the strange woman

Rubbing his eyes blearily, he finally took a good look at this woman. Taking in her beauty. She was short, but, looked very mature for her age. Luca noticed that she looked to be in her twenties. She had the prettiest brown eyes, full lips, and black, curly hair as dark as the night sky, and quite a developed body.

"Hello sir, I was told by the Don to… make you feel at home." the woman told Luca

Luca knew the Don's intentions, and he quickly refused.

"Ah, no i'm sorry, I'm not ready for a beautiful woman like you ma'am.", Luca replied

The lady quickly strode into the room, and pressed her chest against Luca.

"Are you sure? I can make you feel very good.", she said with a smirk.

"No i'm quite alright, maybe some other time." Luca said, trying to get out of this awkward situation.

"Fine, one day perhaps.", the lady replied with a wink

Right when she was about to leave, Luca stopped her

"Wait, please ma'am, what's your name?", he asked

Smiling the lady looked at Luca.

"My name is Mary, Mary Marini, I know you're Luca." the woman, now known as Mary said

"Nice to meet you Mary, maybe we can talk sometime.", Luca replied

"I'd like that, have a goodnight.", Mary said, as she walked out of Luca's room.

Luca chuckled at this new turn of events, he made a new friend, albeit in a different kind of way.

The Next Day

Luca awoke the next day to laughter and a bucket of water being splashed over his head. Luca quickly stood up angrily, about to yell at whoever committed the deed. When he looked up, he stopped in his tracks. It was Oscar, who was laughing.

"Kid! Come on wake up. We still have a long day ahead of us." Oscar told Alberto

Luca sighed and nodded his head, prompting Oscar to tell him that he had fifteen minutes to get dressed. Luca quickly stripped his bed that was soaked through with water, and threw the sheets in the corner of his room. He took a quick shower, and grabbed his new clothes from his dresser. Luca looked to the top of his dresser, noticing a handgun that wasn't there before. Shrugging, he quickly put on his clothes, noticing they fit perfectly. He looked at himself in his bathroom mirror. Luca had dress slacks, a dress shirt, a vest, and a flat cap. He smiled, ready to begin his new and improved life. He walked out the door to look for Oscar, eager to start his training. Whatever that was. He quickly found Oscar who looked at him and nodded.

"You look good kid, c'mon lets get some grub." He said while leading Luca to the compound's kitchen.

Luca was quickly greeted by the other soldiers of the compound, he took a look at every single soldier, noticing that none were his age. There were around fifty men packed in the huge kitchen. Some were smoking tobacco, drinking alcohol, and simply talking. Others were just eating their breakfasts. Oscar tapped Luca's shoulder, and handed him plate. He looked at the food, noticing it was just a normal plate of bacon and eggs. He sat down between Oscar, and another soldier and began eating happily.

"Hey kid, Luca… did you enjoy your company last night?", Oscar asked with a laugh

"I didn't do anything with Mary, we just introduced ourselves." Luca said

"Huh, I thought that you would've-", "Finish that sentence and we're going to have problems.", Luca replied to the unspoken question with anger

"Okay, sheesh kid, I won't bother you about it anymore.", Oscar said with a laugh.

Rolling his eyes, Luca continued eating happily again, after laughing with Oscar.

 **A/N: There will be lemon's further down the story, this story is rated M for a reason.**


End file.
